This invention relates to molds that contain a mold insert.
Magnetic rolls can be made by injection molding a plastic resin highly filled with ferrite particles into a cylindrical mold. The mold includes a body having a cylindrical opening that extends through the body. The mold typically also includes a mold insert to accommodate the abrasive wear caused by the material used to make the magnetic roller. The mold insert is positioned at least partially against the surface of the cylindrical opening in the body. The inner surface of the mold insert is adapted to conform to at least a portion of the periphery of the magnetic roll. The mold inserts are replaceable so that a worn insert may be replaced with a new insert.